


Love and Peace (in the Future Build Created)

by narashikari



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by a comic by tumblr’s @keruworld, M/M, Pre-Relationship, cheesier than cheese puffs, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narashikari/pseuds/narashikari
Summary: The egotistical, righteous hero of justice finally gets his well-deserved rest.





	Love and Peace (in the Future Build Created)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keru’s Build Post Finale Mini-Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437620) by keruworld. 



Sento sat back down beside him, voice recorder still in hand as he yawned widely. “Yo Banjou,” he asked sleepily, “lend me your shoulder for a sec?”

Ryuuga looked at his exhausted friend. Just a minute ago, he was energetically excited about the prospect of recording their memories into a show of some sort- Kamen Rider Build- but now it seemed that the toll of the battle with Evolt was finally catching up to him. “Yeah, sure,” Ryuuga said, shifting closer to his friend so he can rest his head on his shoulder.

“Thanks.” Sento yawned again, leaning into the crook of Ryuuga’s shoulder. Ryuuga put his arm around Sento’s waist so he can rest against his chest and to keep him from slipping off as he nodded off. Within seconds, Sento had fallen asleep, snoring lightly.

Ryuuga blinked, a little surprised at how quickly Sento had fallen asleep despite the uncomfortable posture he was in. “Sento?” he whispered, trying to wake him. He squirmed a bit, trying to shift to see if Sento would rouse a little, but to no avail- he continued to sleep on as though he were dead to the world- save for his snoring, that is.

_Wow. He actually fell asleep that fast. He’s usually so restless… He’s just that tired from..._

Ryuuga sighed, “At this rate you’ll get a stiff neck when you wake up…” He too was getting a little uncomfortable as his shoulder bore the weight of Sento’s head, but he didn’t try to wake him up again. He was also starting to get embarrassed, feeling strangely shy being so close to Sento that he caught a whiff of his sandalwood shampoo- in spite of the fact they’ve shared the same futon for a few months by now. Fifteen minutes in, and he was sure he was as sore as Sento would be when he awoke.

Suddenly an idea occurred to the other Rider and it was like a lightbulb suddenly turned on in his head. _Oh, wait… why didn’t I think of that earlier…_

Ryuuga took a firmer hold on Sento’s waist and took his weight off him first, then tilted him sideways carefully so his head and half his back rested on his lap, facing sideways away from him. Then, holding him fast with his left arm so he wouldn’t roll off, Ryuuga hooked his other arm under Sento’s knees and lifted his legs up onto the bench, so he was laying on it instead. He then folded Sento’s arms over his chest so they weren’t hanging loosely off the bench. All the while, Sento slumbered on, unaware of being shifted at all.

Satisfied that Sento would be far more comfortable sleeping like that, Ryuuga smiled and looked down at his friend as he slept soundly on. The other Rider had a content smile on his face, making him look as cute as the creature he was named after, or so Ryuuga thought- which made him even more embarrassed than he already was.

After all, Ryuuga wasn’t blind. He was perfectly aware of how attractive Sento was. Ryuuga didn’t need Sento’s self-proclamations of being a handsome and brilliant genius to see that. It was just that Sento being happy made him look even cuter than usual… Right?

Ryuuga gulped, blushing hotly as Sento shifted in his sleep, so that he was facing up at him instead of away. He gazed down on his face, mesmerized by the peaceful expression on his face, the curve of his lips and the curl of his lashes, the relaxed lines of his neck and jaw…

_Was_ _Sento_ _always_ _this_ … _delicate_? _He almost looks…pretty…_ There was a softness to his face now, one he almost never saw once the war started. And Ryuuga was made keenly aware of just how good happiness and contentment looked on the other man, how it made him even more handsome than he already was.

_He’s so fucking beautiful,_ Ryuuga thought. _Goddamnit, he is so fucking beautiful… Sento, do you realize what you’ve done to me? I’m so gone for you..._

“This guy…” Ryuuga smiled fondly, carding his hand through Sento’s soft black hair.

Ryuuga knew that Sento deserved happiness and contentment. After everything he went through...

“You fought so hard, so bravely, saving millions from Evolt’s cruel plans... endured so much pain for others’ sake, lost so much of yourself and more in the name of love and peace, and still forged on relentlessly- all for a world that would never know your selflessness and heroism…” Ryuuga murmured, almost to himself, as he continued to carress him gently. 

“But I do know, and…” Ryuuga held Sento’s hand, clasping it tightly. “And I’ll be damned before I forget.”

Kiryuu Sento was- no, IS- every bit the goddamned superhero Ryuuga thought him to be.

And Ryuuga loved him all the more for it.

“Thanks, Sento. For being our hero. For being **my** hero.”

Unable to resist, Ryuuga leaned down and placed a single, chaste kiss on his forehead. He smiled as he pulled away, pleased at his secret act of affection. “Rest well, Sento. You deserve it.”

And he did.

* * *

!!!alternate endscene!!!

Sento’s eyes snapped open a moment later, making Ryuuga yelp and almost jump back as he sat up abruptly. “D-Did you kiss me? Just now?” Sento asked.

“What- No- I-” he denied vehemently. “Were you awake the whole time?!” Ryuuga demanded in return. _Oh God, oh God, Sento knows, Sento knows, he’ll reject me and-_

“N-No,” Sento frowned. “I just… I thought… maybe...”

“Maybe…?” _Did he... would he... could he?_

“I thought, maybe… You…” He seemed torn between saying something and not. Still looking confused, Sento put his hand on his forehead, brushing away his bangs and resting it on the exact spot Ryuuga had kissed him. “Maybe I dreamt it?” he wondered aloud.

“How would I know?” Ryuuga asked, putting on his irritated act. “Just… Try go back to sleep, you idiot.”

“Fine, fine…” Sento rolled his eyes, but laid back down, pillowing his head on Ryuuga’s lap, folding his arms over his chest and closing his eyes to attempt another nap.

Ryuuga went back to carressing his hair- Sento making a pleased sound like a purring cat- but abruptly stopped as a thought occured to him. “Wait… why would you dream of me kissing you, though?” Ryuuga asked.

Sento’s eyes flew open again, cheeks turning red.


End file.
